Red Eyes Burn
by One Hell of a Night
Summary: Beware the silver haired girl...
1. Chapter 1

Red Eyes Burn:

Rosario + Vampire

Parallel universes, common in modern day comics and stories. Some are dark and gritty, some are happy and cute, it's just a matter of fact. Now allow me to take you to a universe where the characters become much more different than anything you've ever seen. This is Red Eyes Burn:

"All Yokai students shall remain locked in their classrooms until the student has been apprehended. I repeat..."

The headmaster's voice on the intercom echoed through the halls as many stray students were now rushing to get back to the safety of their homeroom classes. Among them was Tsukune Aono, running for his life.

"I can't let her do this! I...I need to stop her from doing this!" Tsukune thought to himself as he kept running, dashing around every corner he passed and rocketing down the stairs like a bullet train. He had just witnessed something terrifying, something he'll never be able to get out of his head.

1 Hour Earlier:

Tsukune had just finished his early morning classes, and proceeded to the lunch room to get some much needed R and R. With all the constant stress of dealing with his "harem" (as some had called it), he was glad to finally be by himself with little to no worries. He arrived at the double-doors of the cafeteria, though he felt something strange. There was a lack of students entering or leaving the room, considering how many students attend Yokai this confused and frightened Tsukune. He slowly put his hand onto the doorknob, making sure he didn't make too much noise. He carefully began to open the heavy door by just barley pulling on it. He kept his eyes closed until he felt the door meet the wall, he wished he hadn't opened them for upon doing so he saw nothing but red.

He stood there frozen in place like a frightened statue. There in front of him were the dead and partially devoured corpses of both friends, enemies, and innocents. He shook like a leaf as he walked inside the now crimson lunch hall, seeing more of the carnage unfold in the process. Ginei, Haiji, and even Fang Fang, laid dead in front of him. Tsukune nearly threw up due to the smell of the room, he gripped his mouth and continued onward through the ocean of blood. He all of a sudden heard a clicking noise coming from behind the counter, against his better judgment he decided to investigate the noise. When the noise had vanished Tsukune could now only hear the pitter-patter of his own two feet below him. Now just mere feet from the counter Tsukune braced himself for whatever laid in wait for him. As he rounded the corner, his eyes widened in disbelief for he saw what appeared to be sliver hair. Attached to set hair was the body of a female wrapped in a Yokai Academy uniform, however the green was now drenched in maroon.

Tsukune managed to speak even with his now tightened throat,

"M...Moka!?"

The girl turned her head to reveal dark red eyes that glowed in the illuminated room. Her smile, sharp and covering her face ear to ear.

"_Ah...It's you my dear Tsukune...I've waited so long for you..." _Inner Moka turned herself so she was now eye to eye with the human, revealing the bloody knife she held in her right hand.

Tsukune's heart full on stopped as she spoke those words to him. What didn't help was Inner Moka's cold and unfeeling stare, making Tsukune feel ever the more afraid. Moka proceeded to walk towards the helpless human, licking the knife she was holding as she went. Tsukune backed up but tripped on a puddle of blood, landing him on his back side. Inner Moka dropped to the ground as well, on her knees and crawling towards her captive. She caught up to her darling and forced his back against the nearby wall. She held him in place with the force of a bull and began to speak to her Tsukune,

"_You're all mine now. Nobody can ever take you away from me!" _Inner Moka giggled as she spoke, _"Hehe...I'm just so tired of those sluts getting in the way of you and me! They always mooch in and try to steal you! They force me away from you! Not anymore! I killed them! All for you my Tsukune!" _

Tsukune screamed and ran away from the psychotic vampire, desperately trying to get away. Inner Moka stood up and let Tsukune run, her smile still firmly planted on her face. _"You're so cute my darling. If you wanted to play, all you had to do was ask...I love playing games with you my Tsukune." _Inner Moka slowly gave chase, holding the knife at her side as if it was her favorite stuffed animal. She walked to the middle of the blood-soaked cafeteria, looking left and right to see if her human was still there. Tsukune was hiding under one of the lunch tables, desperately looking for a way out. Tsukune waited in silence again as he heard footsteps approaching his table. The noise became louder and louder as each second passed.

"_Come out here blood mate, don't hide from me or else you'll get punished." _Inner Moka snickered at the very though of punishing Tsukune. Tsukune looked to see Moka's legs right in front of him, alerting him of her presence. _"I smell you..." _Inner Moka remarked as she turned her body towards the table. Tsukune's pupils became tiny dots as Moka began to lift the table he was under.

"Ms. Akashiya!" A male voice called out, "How dare you!?" The voice called out again. This voice belonged to none other than Yokai's headmaster, cloaked in a white robe as he had always been.

"_You don't understand..." _Inner Moka said as she dropped the table, _"YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"._

_To Be Continued..._

OHOAC:

Welcome my children to One Hell of a Night's special October story! I decided that now would be the best time to write something like this. Especially considering that this is the month of horror and terror! Mwah hahahahha! So I hope you enjoyed this first installment and I plan to see you all soon! For part two will be out by next week! Until then, please review! I would like to hear opinions and suggestions as to how to improve the story!

~Love One Hell of a Night!


	2. Chapter 2

Red Eyes Burn 2

Rosario + Vampire

Inner Moka ran at the Headmaster with her knife in tow, ready to cut him into ribbons. Tsukune still hid in fear, hoping that this new beacon of light would be able to save him from death's iron grip. While under the table Tsukune observed his surroundings, seeing Moka and the Headmaster fight their battle. It was intense, with blood spurting from both brawlers, even the headmaster had received a cut or two.

"Enough! You've done enough killing today!" The headmaster yelled as he kicked Moka far across the room, leaving a trail of smoke and debris. The vampire's back collided with a hard brick wall, but she seemed unaffected by it. She slowly removed herself from it, pushing rocks and other rubble out of her way,

"_Me...and my Tsukune...I only want my Tsukune...let me be with my Tsukune!" _She yelled as she dashed to the Headmaster and sliced his throat using the knife. His blood spurted from his jugular like a fountain, using his hands he quickly covered the wound. _"I'm done playing with you...you're nothing like my darling little human." _Moka turned her back to the headmaster and walked away from his bleeding body. She once again proceeded to Tsukune's table and began to lift it up again, Tsukune stood still with beads of sweat dripping from his face.

"Mom...Dad...I don't want to die...please...don't let me die...God...please...I beg you! Someone! Anyone! Help!" Tsukune thought to himself as Moka was about to see his face. However, without warning...

"STOP!" The headmaster yelled as he slashed at Moka with what appeared to be a hollow blue sword attached to his arm. Moka quickly rolled out of the way, just barley missing the blade's edge. "For all those students you tortured and killed, I'll make sure you burn in Hell!" The headmaster said as he once again slashed at Moka, landing several blows to her school jacket. Moka managed to counter some of his ongoing attacks with her knife, taking bits of the Headmaster's robe with her. _"I told you to go away!" _Inner Moka yelled as she grabbed the headmaster's head with her left hand, squeezing hardly. Without warning she lifted the Headmaster over her head and slammed him onto the ground below. She proceeded to plant her foot down hard onto his skull, _"Leave me and him alone!" _She screamed as she crushed the Headmaster below her. His head was now open and bleeding a steady stream of red; however Moka knew that she had to do some more to keep him from coming back. She used the knife and quickly cut the headmaster's head from his body, planting her knife deeply into where his neck used to be. Satisfied with what she had done Moka laughed maniacally, it almost sounded like a child's laugh. She heard a slamming noise behind her, she turned around to find that the doors had just been shut. Tsukune had escaped without a hitch, but Tsukune knew that it wouldn't last for long. Moka would eventually start looking for him, seeing as how she killed all of those people just to be with him. Tsukune cried hot tears as he was still traumatized by what he just saw, wishing that this nightmare would end and he would wake up.

"I have no one to turn to, everyone I knew is dead. Gin, Haiji, Fang Fang...all of them. Wait! What if the girls are still OK!? I have to find them! If I don't, Moka will!" Tsukune thought to himself as he ran towards the Yokai girls dorm. He entered stealthily, as to not be seen by any of his classmates. However when he opened the door, there was no one there, nobody walking about. "Oh no..." Tsukune thought to himself as he walked down the silent halls of the dormitory. He came upon the door of his succubus friend Kurumu, he knocked on the door but was met with no answer. "No..no..." Tsukune panicked and kicked the door in, and immediately wished he hadn't. Inside he found Kurumu hanging on a nuse. Her eyes gouged and empty, her wings cut off and stuffed inside of her mouth, her blood dripping onto the floor below her. Tsukune covered his mouth with both hands and ran to Mizore's door and met similar results. Ruby, Koko, and even Yukari... dead. Tsukune ran outside and slammed the door behind him, trying to hold back the need to scream. He hid within Yokai's forest area behind a tall oak tree, holding onto it as if it was his mother. His eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his own head as he looked around the area. Tsukune opened his wallet to find a picture of him and his parents hidden within it. He gripped the picture tightly in his arms like a teddy bear, wishing that he could jump into it to save his own skin. "They...they're all d..dead...I...my...my only...I wish I...Moka...she...killed..." Tsukune gripped his chest tightly, removing a couple hairs in the process. "I have to...stop her! I can't...the guilt...I..." Tsukune stumbled back onto his feet and began to move back towards the main building of the academy. Taking deep breaths he slowly began to fade in and out of consciousness, "No...not...now...what if she comes for me...". Tsukune gave in to his injuries and passed out on the dirt floor below him.

Now to once again look within the halls of Yokai, terror struck the school as thousands of students began running for cover as Inner Moka mowed down anyone that came into contact with her. She walked slowly like a tank, but her raw power was all she needed to keep them all away. Not even the elder monsters such as the teachers couldn't put her down. Her fingernails glided on the walls surrounding her, painting a picture of bloody lines. Her smile was still plastered to her face, still sharp and unsettling. _"Tsssuuukkkuunnneee...I'm coming Tsukune...coming to punish you..." _Moka cackled to herself, _"Your sweet blood will cover me...and you will be mine...mine...mine forever...". _Moka looked down as she continued her slow walk, mumbling nonsense to herself.

Tsukune's eyes opened slowly, at first all he could see was a white blur with various buildings scattered around it. Then the image became clear as his vision improved; he saw students running out of the building, yelling for help and salvation. Some were bleeding, and some were missing limbs and digits, all of them teenagers. Tsukune lifted himself off of the ground and once again began to stumble around. After he regained his composure, he set his sites on the main building that lay in front of him. "I...need to help them!" Tsukune yelled as he pushed through the crowds of people swarming the campus. Unfortunately for Tsukune, the white-haired vixen heard his voice dancing in the wind. _"He's coming...coming to me...like the good little dog he is. I adore you Tsukune..." _Moka said, licking the blood off of her fingertips. _"Yes...come to me my pet...so we can finally have some fun!"_. Moka laughed wildly.

To Be Continued...

One Hell of a (scary) Corner:

Hello my children! Welcome to part two of my horror story! Now you're probably wondering why I haven't updated for a week. Well it's simple! This story will only be written, until October 31! One new chapter will be made a week making this story a 5 part extravaganza! I must admit that I'm new to the horror story genre but I hope I'm doing well enough for a first timer! As usual please review and give me your honest opinions! I love reviews! I do! Really! I do!...okay OHoAN being a little too creepy there. What will happen when an unstoppable force meets an immoveable object? Find out in part three, coming next week! Until then see ya!

(Ps: I apologize to my Deadpooling fans! I'm just taking a break from writing that story for a little while! I promise when this series is over I'll get right back to it!)


	3. Chapter 3: Before the Madness

Red Eyes Burn

Part 3

Moka Akashiya wasn't always like this, she was once a nice and compassionate young woman. However, even the nicest of people can submit to their inner turmoil. They let their desires control them, often forcing themselves to do whatever is necessary to reach their goal. Moka is no exception, her love for Tsukune was too much for her to handle and the results turned deadly. This is Before The Madness!

Moka Akashiya sat in class, desperately wanting to escape her classroom confinement to meet with her darling Tsukune. He had promised her a day together, just the two of them having fun. She had waited a week for this to happen, suffering through the other girls trying to mooch in on him and steal him away like they usually did. Now she hoped that on this day it would finally end, and she and Tsukune would be together. Her leg began to shake out of sheer nervousness, almost causing the entire school to shake. She looked at the clock and wished that she could speed-up time like some sort of time lord.

"Inner me, I can't take this anymore! I need to see him now!" Moka mentally called out to her other half.

"Relax, don't wind yourself up too much or else you'll probably creep Tsukune out. Just keep a level head, it will be time soon enough." Inner Moka replied, trying to calm her other self down.

Finally the bell had rang, reliving Moka of her stress and impatience. She darted all the way to Tsukune's dorm room outside of the academy. She gave a quick knock to the door and smiled,

"Tsukune! It's Moka!" Moka said happily. But she heard nothing, no footsteps or even his voice. She knocked again but was met with similar results.

"Tsukune are you there? You said to come and meet you today." Moka scratched her head in confusion and tried to open the doorknob herself. Strangely enough the door was open, which concerned Moka greatly. She carefully opened the door and stepped into Tsukune's room, only to find her one fear was playing out right in front of her. She saw Kurumu fully transformed and on top of Tsukune, both of them wearing little to no clothing. Kurumu was licking up and down Tsukune's chest, while Tsukune himself stood frozen in place. Moka knew what was happening and quickly pulled Kurumu off of him, giving her a good slap to the face as well.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Moka yelled. "Not only did you put Tsukune under mind control, but you tried to rape him!"

Kurumu got right into Moka's face,

"I'm sick of trying to steal him away from you! I wanted him all to myself! That's why I had to do it! He'll be mine whether he likes it or not!" Kumuru yelled.

"Not if I'm still breathing!" Moka said as her rage kept building up.

"We're just going to have to fix that now won't we?" Kurumu smiled evilly as she prepared her claws for battle.

The two began to brawl hardly, it was clear that one wanted the other dead and buried. Despite all of her best efforts, the pink haired vampire was powerless against a fully transformed succubus. Blow after blow was dealt to Moka's vulnerable areas. Her neck, chest, face, and legs were all sliced and diced by Kurumu's nails. Moka managed to push Kurumu off and gripped her now sliced up neck, her warm blood dripping down her arm.

"Look at you, and to think that I used to be afraid of you! Without Tsukune to unleash your powers you're just a weak little girl!" Kurumu kicked Moka down onto her side, taunting her as she fell.

Moka knew what Kurumu said was true, without Tsukune she was weak. For the first time in years, Moka had truly felt helpless. Not only did she lose her chance at love, but now she was getting beat within an inch of her life.

Moka began thinking to herself,

"Why? Why can't we just...why can't they leave us alone...? I love him...he's the only one I ever..."

Moka was interrupted by Kurumu's foot meeting her face. Her mouth was flooded with blood, dripping on Tsukune's dark brown carpet. Kurumu proceeded to grab her head and threw her out the door, Moka's skull smashed against the drywall.

"Now if you excuse me, me and _my _Tsukune are going to have the best night of our lives. Sorry, no room for sloppy seconds. Goodbye!" Kurumu slammed the door and locked it.

The look of defeat and shock on Moka's face was invaded by tears. Tonight was supposed to be her night, he promised her that. But someone just had to get in her way. Someone always had to butt in and make her feel isolated from him. Moka punched the wall behind her, making a small crater in her wake.

"No...no no no...NO NO NO NO!" Moka ran to the door and busted it open using her kicks and punches.

Kurumu was ready for her though, and used her wings to make a gust of air that sent Moka flying backwards. Once again Moka laid on the ground, but she was far from giving up. She jumped back onto her feet and body-slammed Kurumu to the ground with a hard thud! She strangled the succubus with her own two hands, watching as Kurumu gasped for air.

"You...were...never..." Moka said, "You will never have him..."

Moka's rosario began to emit red electricity, indicating that something had gone wrong with it. Moka's hair kept switching between silver and pink, her eyes from emerald to red. The sudden rush of dark energy made her grip on Kurumu even stronger. The succubus began to look pale and she wasn't struggling as much, tears began to run down her face as she faded in and out of reality. With one final gasp for air, Kurumu Kurono had exited our realm. Moka began to laugh, like a child would. She laughed and laughed, now her target was eliminated. Her rosary began to crack like glass until it had finally shattered into hundreds of pieces. Moka now resembled her transformed inner self, silver hair and all. She stood up and smiled, looking at her fallen enemy like she would a present.

"_Mmmmmmm, good girl, play dead. No...no...stay dead...I need you to stay dead!" _Inner Moka giggled and searched through Tsukune's closet. She had found a pocket knife within a shoebox labeled "Gifts from Mom and Dad".

"_Now...let's clip your wings little succubus, you're never going to need them again!" _Inner Moka gripped the knife tightly and knelt near Kurumu's body. She turned Kurumu's body aorund so she was on her back. She slowly began to tear away at the wings using the blade, sawing threw them as if they were butter. When she was satisfied she dragged Kurumu's body back to Kurumu's room. Moka looked around for something else. She looked in a droor titled "Bondage" and grabbed a rope out of it. She quickly tied the rope into a nuse, forcing it around Kurumu's neck. She tied the end of the nuse onto a hook on the ceiling, just to finish the job she forced Kurumu's wings down her own throat.

"_Swing...hmmm...swing little succubus..." _Inner Moka whispered to herself as she exited Kurumu's dorm.

Wasting no time Moka rushed back to Tsukune, not knowing what to do with him.

"_So perfect...so delicious...my darling angel...my blood mate..." _Moka licked her lips as she gazed at her still-hypnotized human. _"Let's make this fun..." _

Inner Moka lifted Tsukune over her shoulder and placed him on his bed, tucking him in like a mother would. She kissed his forehead, and ruffled his hair a little. She then forced Tsukune's mouth open and slipped her tongue inside it. Moka stopped and put her lips up to Tsukune's ear.

"_In ten minutes...you will wake up my dear...you will go to class and think nothing of it...and by the time you're done, we will truly be together...forever." _Moka laughed and walked out of Tsukune's room, ready to carry out her master plan...

Thus Red Eyes Burn Began...

The End

One Hell of a Corner!:

Now I know you must have a lot of questions! Such as, "How did the Rosario smash and how did that make Moka crazy!?". Don't worry that will be explained next time! Can I just say that this chapter took me the longest time to write! Honestly, trying to follow up the second chapter/part was the hardest thing for me to do! I hope this was good enough! Don't forget to review and give opinions/suggestions!

Also one last thing, you guys really want rape don't you!? I mean jeez, this story is rated T for crying out loud! Though to be fair I have written "A-Rated" level stuff here. Though then again I feel most teenagers these days can handle it pretty well so whatever. So I'll see you next week for the penultimate chapter of RED EYES BURN!


	4. Chapter 4

Red Eyes Burn:

Chapter 4

Pushing aside anyone who blocked his path, Tsukune fought his hardest to get inside the academy. Wave after wave of students kept rushing outside but Tsukune pressed on and endured the crowd of panicked monsters.

"Move! Move! I need to stop her! Move now!" Tsukune yelled.

Meanwhile, Inner Moka was dancing up and down the hallways like a psychotic ballerina. Often striking any stray students in her way, either killing them or mortally wounding them. She knew her dearest was coming and would waste no time in meeting him halfway. She kept laughing and giggling, she was so happy to finally have her loving little human come and play with her.

"_Mmmm...yes...yes...I need you...satisfy my hunger..." _Inner Moka said to herself.

Tsukune finally made it to the door after the crowd had finally dwindled down, however he had to catch his breath. In front of him lies a closed door, the door to his destiny. When he went through that door he would either come back out alive, or not at all. Tsukune took this time to collect his thoughts,

"Mom, Dad, if I die today...I hope you know that I loved you. To all my friends...I'm sorry this happened...I hope this redeems me in your eyes..." Tsukune began to cry a small stream of tears but quickly wiped them off of his face. He looked up at the door with a glint of anger in his eyes. Without thinking twice he swung the door open and began to run as fast as he could. The door slammed behind him but he didn't care, he darted around the school like a speedy bullet train. He ran through hallways painted in blue and green, rushed up flight after flight of stairs, and pushed aside anything that got into his way.

Tsukune wasn't the only one running, Moka had just picked up Tsukune's scent and was following the trail in hot pursuit. Swimming through oceans of blood and corpses that graced the halls like formal decorations. She always knew the scent of his blood, from the very moment she met Tsukune. His scent was so peculiar, so inviting, so beautiful. She was never able to help herself, especially now.

"_I'll bite so hard into his neck...his blood will flow like a river. Mmmm... I want to taste him now!" _Moka said to herself.

"Stop!" A voice called out in Moka's head.

Inner Moka stopped dead in her tracks and searched for the culprit. Then, without warning, a big white light engulfed Moka that transported her to an equally white room. Nobody running or hiding, no corpses, no blood, it was just her in this empty space. Though she didn't look afraid, more annoyed than anything. Almost as if she had been there before once. Inner Moka turned her head,

"_I told you...you can't stop me." _Inner Moka said.

"I NEED to stop you!" The voice said in reply.

"_Why? Because I did something you were afraid to do? You're such a hypocrite outer me." _

The voice's body finally revealed itself to be in fact, Moka's former outer self.

"You took it too far! I didn't actually want them dead! That was a stupid, stupid thought!" Moka argued.

"_I wanted them to die anyway! You know we love him, that's why I did it! We were so happy to finally get our day in the sun, but someone just HAD to get in our way! You wanted to cry didn't you? You wanted to kill yourself after that! Without him you felt that life wasn't worth living! That's why I killed that bitch! I killed them all!" _Inner Moka yelled.

Outer Moka was silenced, she knew that was the truth.

"Why? Why did it have to happen this way? Now Tsukune is afraid of not just you, but us! Face the truth! If you do kill Tsukune you'll feel just as empty as he does now!" Outer Moka argued.

"_SHUT UP!" _Inner Moka said as he drove her fist right through Outer Moka's body.

Outer Moka fell to the floor, her blood staining the once white space.

"_Goodbye blue sky..." _Inner Moka whispered to herself.

The room fell apart around Inner Moka, almost as if the room was made of glass and it was shattered. She found herself standing right where she had been before, except the halls were now empty and barren. She felt something on her cheek, she reached up and felt tears going down her face. Though they weren't hers, they felt like sad tears. She felt as though someone had died, and these tears were all that remained of that person. She knew who it was, but she held her tongue. Now she regained her focus on her target, her smile once again gracing her face like a mask.

"_I feel so free...heeheheheheheh...HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" _Inner Moka's laughed filled the hallways and echoed through the air. She suddenly stopped with her laughing and began to run again, faster than she had been before.

Tsukune knew he was close, and how right he was. He felt Moka's aura rushing out of her, almost like a bat's sonar. Then at just the wrong moment, his fears began to pick up again. Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks and remembered all that had happened to him that day. All of the death and carnage, the lifeless bodies of his friends, the smell of blood, and worst of all, Moka herself.

"No...I'm almost there! But it's too painful! I don't want to look at her directly now let alone fight her! Maybe I should run away now, get on the bus and escape this nightmare. Like I should've done on day one when I entered this school." Tsukune thought to himself. "This is my last chance, I need to make the choice now."

Tsukune thought of both possibilities, where he either leaves or stays. On one hand, if he left right then and there he could finally go home and live a normal life. But if he did that, Moka would find him eventually and more innocents could get hurt. Now if he stayed, he could try to stop Moka and reason with her. But that would come with the ultimate price, the possibility that he could die himself. Then nothing could stop Moka from killing everyone. Tsukune had to pick his poison, now.

"I...I have to stop her!" Tsukune said as he ran up the hallway, and sure enough when he turned the corner...

"_Looking for someone? My sweet little boy..." _

End...

Next Time: The Conclusion.

One Hell of a Corner:

Hahahahaha...okay I should really apologize for this massive delay here. So here you go, I'm sorry. As for this chapter I felt a bit off. I don't know why, but I hope that I did okay. Please and I mean please give me some reviews and comments as you always do. Oh and quickly I would just like to say thank you fans for all of your support! I cannot believe how awesome you guys are! You guys keep fueling this creative fire of mine and I cannot thank you enough! By the way, in case I don't have chapter 5 up before then (which is very likely) then I wish you a very happy Halloween! Though one could argue that I said all of the weeks in October and this next week will have both October and November days within it. But enough about that. Hope to see you all next time for the finale!


	5. Chapter 5: Extinguished (Finale)

Red Eyes Burn

Finale: Extinguished

Welcome to Hell Tsukune Aono, though this was inevitable. You never shot those girls down when you had the chance, and even though you claimed to love Moka more you still played with their hearts like violins. You could never say no, you never tried to say no, you could never bring yourself to chose one. Maybe this is fate punishing you for your actions, maybe this is coincidence, maybe this was a dream all along. But no matter what Tsukune, you are in Hell, and no one can save you now.

Inner Moka faced Tsukune for the first time since they met in the cafeteria that late morning. Now she was finally ready to be satisfied, rewarded with the flesh of the one she held dear. This was fate, this was destiny, to her this all seemed so right. She was loving every second of it, even when there were no words between them, all she needed was him to be there. Moka's eyes flashed red, she stood with her arms at her sides, and the smile she had worn for hours was filled with crimson blood.

"_Hello...my dearest friend...my only love. I know you've seen the messes I've made this day, carving up this school and painting it red. I know you've seen it all, and I know how much you despise it. But in the end, I did I all for you." _Moka snickered, _"I love you so much, I can't help but feel happy right now. For the first time in years, my head is so clear, my eyes are wide open, and I get to share it all with you." _

Tsukune couldn't help but keep his eyes shut, he wasn't sure how he was feeling now. He felt everything from anger, sadness, insanity, guilt, and fear.

"This must be how people in horror movies feel before their final encounter with the killer. They feel alone, they feel as if all hope is lost. They don't want to die, but the evil is too strong and they meet their bitter end. They have loved ones back home, ones who they never knew they cared about until they were faced with that situation." Tsukune thought to himself.

"_Stay with me Tsukune, stay at my side. I want you and only you...even if I have to kill you to do it." _Moka said with no hesitation.

Tsukune knew that the time was now, Moka and him needed to fight. Either he walks out, or she walks out. One of them will die, the other will get out alive. Inner Moka got into a traditional fighting stance, her legs were spread out as far as they could be, her feet were firmly planted onto the ground, and she raised her palms so they were parallel with the ceiling above. Tsukune struggled but he did manage to raise his fists in the air and get into a position similar to that of Moka's. Tsukune tightened the muscles on his right arm, which activated the holy lock tied to it. Tsukune quickly powered down though, he knew that he would cause even more havoc if he did unleash his powers. The two stood like statues, staring each other down as if expecting the other one to attack first. The out of nowhere, Moka sprang into action trying to stab Tsukune through the heart with her palm. Tsukune however, was able to block the attack almost immediately and countered with a punch that landed on Moka's cheek. Moka jumped backwards and landed on her feet. Tsukune was dumbfounded, Inner Moka would never leave herself wide open like that.

"Looks like Moka doesn't care about her honor anymore, she only cares about me now." Tsukune thought to himself.

You'd think Moka would be furious about this, but no. She felt her cheek, and laughed, laughed and cried at the same time.

"_Yes..yes...YES! Fight me! Fight me more! Challenge your fate!" _Moka yelled.

"I'll stop you, one way or another!" Tsukune yelled back.

The two charged at each other with their fists in tow, when the two were within range they punched at the same time. A small impact occurred that shook the hallways above and beneath them. Tsukune and Moka weren't done yet, Moka punched Tsukune square in the jaw which made Tsukune's mouth bleed. Moka followed up with a quick roundhouse kick to his face, the attack sent Tsukune flying into a nearby brick wall. He was kicked so hard that he left a crater where he landed on the wall. Tsukune's pupil shrunk to the size of a grain of sand as he felt the pain shoot up his body. Moka put her hand against Tsukune's neck and kept him in close contact with the wall.

"_Now let's have some fun..." _Moka said as she slowly brought her head up to Tsukune's neck.

Before she could taste a drop of his blood, Tsukune held Moka's arm in his hands and brought it close enough so he could bite it. Moka groaned in pain, retracting her arm like a dog leash.

"_NO! I NEED YOUR BLOOD! GIVE IT TO ME...NOW!" _Moka growled.

"I must...stop you!" Tsukune yelled as he continued his assault to save his own life.

Moka was way ahead of him though, she knew how Tsukune would approach her with his attack. Tsukune jumped and set his arm up for a punch, however Moka pulled him down from the air by his collar.

"_Look into my eyes!" _Inner Moka commanded.

Her eyes began to emit not only red light, but red smoke as well. Tsukune looked around to find that the whole hallway was being covered in the smoke, and he was getting engulfed in it. He looked forward at Moka to find something far much worse than his change of surroundings. He saw Moka's face slowly mutate, her yes contantly bulging out of her head, her teeth getting longer and sharper, her face was beginning to melt to reveal Moka's seemingly rotting muscles and veins. Tsukune began to scream, petrified by her.

"_What's the matter Tsukune? I'm just going to kill you! Maybe I'll rape you before you die, so you can experience what it's like to be objectified. To be used by somebody as you used me, used my heart for that matter. Then when you die, I can use you whenever I please, food, pleasure, whatever my heart desires."_ Inner Moka said, her voice now half demonic.

"No..nn..no...NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I don't want to die! I don't want to dieeeee!" Tsukune screamed as he tried to kick Moka off of him. His efforts were in vain, Moka slammed his body onto the ground and threw him across the barren red space that lay before them both. Tsukune's heart was racing, his sweat dripped down his face and neck like a water fountain, and his eyes were bloodshot. Then Moka walked slowly towards him, laughing and laughing, just as she always did. She closed in on her target and kneeled down in front of him. She opened up his legs and slithered on top of Tsukune, holding his chin so that their eyes would meet.

"_My blood-mate..."_ Inner Moka whispered before shoving her hand through Tsukune's heart.

Tsukune screamed in pain as more blood came flowing through his mouth. Moka then ripped out Tsukune's heart in one foul swoop and crushed it in her hand, with one final breath, Tsukune had finally been released from his own personal hell. Moka however...

"_hee...haha...hnnnaaahaha...nhaaaaahahahah...n...nn n...T...tsuk...Tsukune..._Tsukune...?" Inner Moka looked at the now dead corpse of her friend.

"No...no I didn't...no...no...NO! NO! NO! MY GOD NO!" Inner Moka yelled as tears began flowing down her face, her insanity finally giving way after the dust had settled. Moka's insanity wasn't going to last forever...just as her outer spirit had claimed before. She didn't really want Tsukune dead, she wanted him for herself, the fact that her loved one was going to be taken away broke her heart in more places than one. Not to mention all of the anger she felt towards her rivals and Tsukune himself. Her rivals for always trying to steal him away, and Tsukune...for never being able to say no to them. Inner Moka turned around and saw all of the carnage she had caused throughout the academy. She couldn't take the mere thought of having to pay for all the crimes she had committed.

"I've done horrible things...I need to make things right..." Moka turned her attention to Tsukune once again and noticed his right hand which had the holy lock on it. Inner Moka took Tsukune's right arm and aimed it towards her chest, her heart to be exact,

"I'm sorry everyone...especially to you Tsukune." Moka jabbed Tsukune's arm into her heart, so hard that it came out through the other side. She quickly removed his hand, letting her blood flow out of her body. She fell face-down on the floor right next to Tsukune, making it look like the two had killed each other.

Thus a tragic fate wins the night. Sanity was tested and shattered, love was consumed by evil, and now nothing remained of the heroes of Yokai, other than their lifeless bodies.

End...

By: One Hell of a Night

Characters: Akahisa Ikeda

One Hell of a Corner:

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the finale of REB! I just want to take this moment to thank everyone who supported me on this little adventure (and I'm never giving myself a deadline again...ever!). So I thank you all and I hope you review this last chapter and give me some feedback. I'm One Hell of a Night, signing off.

PS: (Next Time: The Deadpooling of Tsukune Aono Finale Chapters!)

~OHoAN!


End file.
